


flowers in his hair

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, Flowers, Fluff, Jabberwock Island (Dangan Ronpa), Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), They Love Each Other OK, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute dates, flustered nagito, hajime loves nagito a lot, i think this is the softest thing i've ever written, nagito puts flowers in his hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hajime and nagito go on a cute date and hajime puts flowers in nagito's hair <3
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	flowers in his hair

Hajime is the first to wake that morning feeling nagito's hair tickle his neck slightly. The boy in question was currently wrapped around Hajime like a koala, his face buried in his neck. Most of their mornings started like this having dated for about 9 months now, they wouldn't change it for the world though. They had gotten together not too long after everyone had awoken from the program; Them being apart like that realised how much they actually needed each other. Yes, Nagito could be a handful at times but deep down he wasn't the terrible person everyone thought him to be in the killing game. Hajime actually found that he felt more at ease in Nagito's presence and Nagito seemed to feel the same way about Hajime. 

Nagito was still sleeping peacefully and Hajime was looking fondly at him. Hajime always thought that the white hair boy just looked so delicate and pretty when he was sleeping, well he thought he looked like that all the time really. Hajime began playing with Nagitos hair softly, his hair always felt so nice and soft hajime was a little jealous. While doing this he realised how truly in love with Nagito he really was. Hajime had suddenly got an idea that maybe him and Nagito could go on a little date today, just something nice for the two of them to enjoy. 

Hajime was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Nagito's long thick eyelashes starting to flutter. Hajime gave him a light kiss on the forehead "Good morning Nagito" he said softly, Nagito just gave him a soft smile "Good morning Hajime" "Hey Nagito would you like to maybe go on a little date today?" He asked softly. Nagito nodded his head "Why of course Hajime! I'd be honoured to go on a date with you" At the beginning of their relationship he would of probably put a self deprecating comment in there but he had been getting better. When they had first got together Hajime had been determined to get Nagito to stop putting himself down so much, these days sometimes a comment would slip through every now and again but it was a lot better then it was before. Hajime was proud of him.

"Great, how does a picnic on that field sound?" In the program there was the ruins, but in real life it was just a field that was covered in various flowers and plants. "Sounds good" Nagito replied. They soon got out of bed and got ready to go to breakfast with the others. They did this every morning, it was an opportunity for all of them to do some small talk and catch up. The couple walked in hand in hand, all the others knew about their relationship so they could be openly intimate with each other, to an extent of course. Some of them were surprised when they told them, some were not but they had all been supportive which they had been thankful for. They had also been supportive when some of the others began to couple up.

"Good morning you guys!" Mahiru said cheerfully. They both said their good mornings back and got their preferred breakfast and sat down at a free table. "So what are everyones plans for today?" Soda asked "Ah, well me and Nagito are going to go on a little date today" Hajime replied while taking a bite out of his toast. "Oh nice dude! What are you guys going to do?". Nagito was the one to reply this time "We're going to have a picnic on the field" He said in his usual carefree tone. "Oh that sounds like a marvellous date! The field is truly beautiful" Sonia exclaimed. Ages ago soda would have definitely made a comment about how he could take Sonia on a date to the field but Sonia had recently gotten with Gundham so he knew it was probably time he moved on from her.

"Well everyone lets stay away from the field today to try give them some privacy" Mahiru said. Nagito laughed in a care free way "Thank you Mahiru it is much appreciated". Hajime found it nice to see Nagito getting along well with everyone, obviously in the game peoples thoughts of Nagito weren't exactly kind but they had all agreed to forgive and forget and have a new start. They ate the rest of their breakfast as the other told their plans of the day like how Hiyoko was going to help Mahiru with her photo album and how Akane was going to train with Nekomaru. 

When they finished eating they said their goodbyes and walked down the stairs."Yuck, will those two ever cut it out with that lovey dovey crap" Hiyoko scoffed, she was still Hiyoko after all. "I know, it's like they fall more in love everyday" Fuyuhiko said while nodding his head "Well you're one to talk with you and Peko!" Soda replied in a mocking voice. "Well at least i can get a girl bastard!" Fuyuhiko said with a blush on his face, Soda looked a bit offended by his words but he knew he didn't really mean to hurt him and so they continued going back to their small talk.

-

-

-

The field was full of varied types of flowers, Nagito would care to them often pulling out weeds and making sure they grew properly. Nagito seemed to like flowers quite a lot and seemed to like gardening quite a lot. "Does here seem like a good place to sit?" Hajime asked pointing to a space on the field "Yes of course" Nagito replied with a cheerful smile. They laid down a small blanket for them to sit on and placed down a small basket containing a couple snacks and a drink for them both.

"The flowers are so pretty aren't they?" Nagito asked softly. Hajime nodded his head slowly "They really are" Hajime picked up a flower near him "Hey Nagito, can i put flowers in your hair?" Nagito looked a little shocked by his suggestion but then softly smiled "Why of course Hajime! If that is what you really want" With Nagito's approval he began to pick some flowers nearby, trying to get a couple different colours. He then began to gently place the flowers in Nagito's hair until all of them were gone.

Hajime gazed at the sight before him, the flowers looked so good against Nagito's soft hair. Hajime thought he looked absolutely gorgeous. "Hajime? Why are you staring?!" Nagito said with a bright blush on his face. "Ah sorry..." Hajime pulled the flower haired boy onto his lap "You look so beautiful Nagito..." He breathed out. Nagito blushed once again "H-Hajime... do you really mean that?" he asked nervously. Ah, that was his insecure side kicking in, Hajime pulled Nagito in for a quick kiss on the lips "Of course" The white haired boy then rested his head on Hajime's shoulder.

"I love you Hajime... so much. Thank you" Hajime just put his arms around his waist and held him close "I love you too". The two of them stayed like that for a bit longer until they had finished eating and the sun was beginning to set. "Hey Nagito?As much as i love sitting like this we should probably start heading back" The luckster sat up "Ah yes, it is getting quite late". They walked back hand in hand until they reached Nagito's cottage. That was where Hajime had moved to seeing as he really didn't have anything in his own cottage and he would rather spend his nights with the one he loved.

Nagito unlocked the door and the two swiftly went inside "You still have the flowers in your hair" Hajime stated fondly. Nagito reached into his hair when he felt the flowers "Oh it seems i have. I'll have to take them out soon, such a shame i quite liked them" he said with a slight frown. "Maybe we can get you a flower crown? I can ask Makoto when he next delivers our supplies" Hajime said while softly playing with Nagito's wavy locks. "I would appreciate that very much Hajime" Nagito said with a bright smile. 

The two of them then decided to get into their pjs seeing as they didn't have anything else to do today, Nagito the had to sadly take the flowers out of his hair. Nagito then laid down in the bed and Hajime followed after him and put his hands round his waist, the two of them looking into each others eyes. "Thank you for today Hajime, i had a very good time" Nagito said softly. Hajime pressed a light kiss to his cheek "I would also like to thank you for agreeing to come" Nagito giggled softly "Why of course, i could never say no to you" he pressed his face into Hajime's chest. The couple then drifted off into a comforting sleep, together in each others arms...

**Author's Note:**

> i love komahina sm they're such a comfort ship for me! i'm actually quite proud of this
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this my lovelies! all kudos and comments are appreciated <3 follow my twt @cloudkomaeda for more of me


End file.
